This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In this study we intend to assess the effect of the PPARy-activating thiazolidinedione pioglitazone on sputum MMP-9 levels in patients with Cystic Fibrosis. A PK/PD model will be developed to determine the optimal dose for phase II studies